Never Judge a Book or Its Cover
by FlarnChef
Summary: A short GUNSMOKE fic, written for a 'new character' fic challenge in a Gunsmoke Fan Group. The character had to have a relationship/contact with a character/resident of Dodge City. Unless you have seen "A Quiet day in Dodge,' which I highly recommend, you'll not know who Edsel Pry is. This story gives her a little more dimension. CBS owns all of GUNSMOKE. Prudie is mine.


Prudie Churchman: Backround Info

_Born in Kanarado, Kansas, Prudie Churchman set out on her own after her mother passed away. She hadn't seen her father for days and figured he was off whoring or on a drunk. Her mother was in the arms of the Lord and no longer needed protecting from her father. Prudie figured that she could take care of herself and she didn't care if her father could learn to take care of himself or not._

The next ten years were spent in various saloons in the Colorado Territory, wearing pretty dresses, buying nice things for herself and entertaining men. Prudie figured there would never be a steady man in her life. That was until Marsh Sherwin became a regular customer at the Round Eye Saloon, a regular at her table and finally a regular in her bed. He treated her kindly and talked gentle, unlike how her father treated her mother.

They bought a small house together. Well, mostly she did the buying and when he was in town they set-up house together. It seemed he'd only be away for a few weeks at a time, until the few weeks became a month at a time. He'd show up with flowers and small gifts, all would be forgiven, till that horrible day she found out he had a wife and a pack of children in Oklahoma.

Without considering the consequences, Prudie hit him over the head with the new cast iron skillet he brought her.  
And she ran, not even knowing whether Marsh was dead or alive, only staying long enough in one place to make enough money to move on.

She could only think of one family member that might take her in. She'd recalled the summer she and her mother spent at her great Aunt Edsel's in Dodge City. Mother always said the great Aunt Edsel meant well, when she scolded young Prudie about not standing straight, or holding a pencil properly or running barefoot through the early summer prairie grass or swimming in Silver Creek with Osie Obert. The one thing Prudie remembered was that great Aunt Edsel was kind enough to take her and her mother in and was powerfully angry when her mother went back to Kanarado and Coe Churchman that "sinfully misnamed man."

What Prudie fondly remembered, more than anything, was that great Aunt Edsel made the best pies, taking great pride in showing the two younger women and smiling all the while.

She wasn't sure whether Great Aunt Edsel was even alive, because the woman looked older than Abraham's Sarah to the 8 year old eyes of Prudie Churchman.

**Never Judge a Book or Its Cover**

Kitty Russell paced her bedroom ranting while Matt Dillon sat in quiet observation. He was reluctant to interrupt her, causing her wrath to rain upon him but he forged on.

"Prudie isn't the child you met skinny dipping in Silver Creek year ago, she is a grown woman now, Kitty." He hoped his even tone would gently dissuade the redhead from doing anything rash. "You can't fault Edsel Pry for her beliefs. She is as headstrong as you."

She knew his gentle chiding was for her own good, but it didn't ease the emotional hostility Kitty felt towards Miss Pry and her judgment to put her niece out on the street.

"Matt, there were times, when I was young that I'd wished I had…" She stopped mid-sentence. "I need to give Miss High an' Mighty Edsel Pry a piece of my mind!"

Dillon was familiar with Kitty Russell's fury. All he felt he could do was follow along, hopefully staving off a catfight.

Kitty's advancing gait was near difficult for even Matt's long legged stepping, as she marched up Chestnut Street as if to battle.

"Kitty," the big man huffed, "do you think this is really such a good idea?"

She came to an abrupt stop, swinging her attention in the marshal's direction. "If you think it is such a bad idea, then don't come with me!"

Growling, Kitty stormed off after hearing the lawman's response.

"That's exactly why I am coming with you."

"Suit yourself, Dillon!" She snapped as she veered around his blockade-like frame.

_GS_GS_GS_GS_

His extended stride had him catching up with her as she ascended the few steps to Edsel Pry's porch. He straightened his Stetson as he stepped in front of Kitty and rapped on the door.

Silence.

"I guess she isn't home. Let's go back to the Long Branch and talk this out. I'm sure we can help Prudie."

His concern was genuine, but she was looking for more than just 'talking it out,' so as Matt stepped away from the door, a freckled well-manicured fist of fury pounded on the door.

Kitty's door battering was followed by the sound of crashing pots and pans accompanied with a brash curt response.

"Oh, piddling piroot!"

Before Matt and Kitty could make a hasty escape, the door flew open revealing a very flustered Edsel Pry, with flour in her hair and lard on her shoes.

"Well as much as I want to scold you marshal….." She pursed her lips so tight they seemed to disappear. When she acknowledged Kitty with a nod, a tuft of flour snowed from the old woman's hair. "Miss Russell. Well, this unfortunate incident should be the talk of the town!"

The couple began to apologize in unison.

"No need to act contrite." She stepped out onto the porch to try shaking the flour from her hair and apron. "This must be the Lord's way of making me do what needs to be done. I actually wanted to speak with you both, but was planning to do it after I got a pie in the oven for Prudence. A Muscadine pie," her thin lips curved up in a smile, "her favorite."

An uncomfortable alliance grew between Matt and Kitty when they looked at each other, noticing the uneasy forced smiles the other was wearing.

"Miss Russell, would you happen to know the whereabouts of my grandniece?"

The redhead opened her mouth to speak, as she nodded her head assuredly, but was cut off by Miss Pry's usual impatient outspoken manner.

"Would you please bring her home to me? I did that girl a great injustice."

Edsel Pry's mind flashed back two days, when her grandniece showed up on her doorstep.

_"Great Aunt Edsel it's me, Prudie…..," the haggard young woman beamed, "Prudence Churchman, Adeline's daughter!"_

_"Adeline?" Edsel Pry repeated her niece's name as if it were a foreign word. "Adeline….. Churchman…. Churchman, that wretched man." _

_ Crestfallen, Prudie acknowledged, "Yes mam, my father."_

_"Well, where is Adeline, child?" The old woman looked around the porch and the street beyond. "She hasn't answered my letters in near a decade."_

_"She passed away over ten years ago. I took care of her till… ummm..Jesus Christ welcomed her into his house." _

_Prudie's melancholy sigh triggered a maternal instinct in Miss Pry, who quickly welcomed her grandniece into her home, offering her the first home cooked meal the young woman could remember having in years. They comfortably chatted about superficial interests like cooking, popular literature and even the weather, until Edsel asked the questions Prudie was afraid she'd eventually have to answer._

_"Prudence," the elder woman's brow furrowed till it looked like she had one eyebrow, "why didn't you come to me after your mother passed on?" _

_Taking a deep breath, Prudie pressed on. "Oh Aunt Edsel, I was young and thought I was smart enough to take care of myself. I took care of momma and outsmarted pap on many an occasion, so I just assumed I knew everything about life." _

_Miss Pry's head tilted as she squinted questioningly. "What have you been doing, child? I mean, how did you survive? Your mother was never much of a seamstress…"_

_The young woman shyly began to present the ten year chapter of her life as delicately as she could, trying desperately not to offend her tightlipped ancient aunt. Unfortunately, hearing the truth as it were was not something Edsel Pry was ready to deal with, since the culmination of this visit rested on the possibility that her grandniece might be a murderer as well as a soiled dove._

_"You are just like your father…. a good for nothing. Staying here is out of the question, young woman. I am a pillar of the community… the chairwoman of the Ladies Missionary Society… the baked goods coordinator of the annual Ford County Sociable…. Why…. I'm a member in good standing of the Women's Christian Temperance Union!" Pointing a crooked finger towards the door, Edsel Pry proclaimed, "I cannot begin to explain how offensive you and your life has become; being a Christian woman, I can't say it!"_

_"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Aunt Edsel." Prudie made haste for the door, snatching up her reticule and lone traveling bag; stopping as she pushed open the screen door, she offered a misty-eyed humble thanks._

_"I much appreciated the meal and it was truly a comfort knowing your cooking is as delicious as I remembered it being."_

_With that, she was gone. _

_Edsel huffed to herself as she cleared the table. She recalled the agreeable little girl with the dancing grey eyes that used to make her laugh and long for a child of her own. By the time everything was clean and returned to their proper place, the chairwoman of the Ladies Missionary Society's mood had gone from righteous indignation to frustration and by the next morning she was riddled with guilt._

_As she passed Delmonico's that morning, the old woman spied her grandniece having breakfast with Doctor Adams and the likes of Kitty Russell. Though the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, Edsel noted that her grandniece looked like her mother, Adeline. At that moment the young woman looked like any other respectable young lady and the Russell woman looked far less like the saloon keeper she notoriously was. She longed to welcome her niece's child into her life, but the possibility of improprieties shadowing her otherwise virtuous existence in Dodge City social circles thwarted the fuss budget from even offering an acknowledgment to the threesome. _

Edsel Pry jumped when Kitty gently touched her shoulder, transporting her to the present with a startled gasp.

"Are you alright, Miss Pry? Can I get you a glass of water or something?"

"No thank you, Miss Kitty…." She shook some more flour from her reedy frame. "If you could just bring Prudie to me, I'd be very grateful."

Dillon began to exit with Kitty, but was stopped by Miss Pry's somewhat tempered harsh tone.

"I need to speak with you, Marshal, and I'm sure Miss Russell is quite capable of finding my grandniece without your assistance."

The big man shot the redhead a forced smile that read 'help me' even through the screen door.

"As you know, I am good friends with the Attorney General and he could probably help me in this matter, but I know from years of watching you and Miss Russell that you are sensitive to private matters."

Matt swallowed hard. "I am at your service. What can I do for you Miss Pry?"

She chose her words carefully as she explained Prudie's relationship with Marsh Sherwin and the possibility that her beloved grandniece might have accidently killed him with a cast iron skillet.

"Marshal," her voice was low as she stared at the Oriental rug framing Dillon's boots, "I'd be indebted to you, if you could find out anything about this Sherwin and… well…. Heaven forbid, if there is a warrant out for Prudence."

It wasn't until Dillon moved that the elderly woman raised her head. "Let me see what I can find out for you, Miss Pry." He said as he planted his Stetson on his head.

"You know Marshal Dillon the discretion you have exhibited in your relationship with Miss Russell is admirable, but you must know by now, all the citizens of Dodge City are aware of your ….affair. Needless to say, I am not averse to ask, when are you going to make Kitty Russell an honest woman?"

He stopped in his tracks, pulling the brim of his hat to hide his reddening face. Edsel grinned to herself knowing she hit her mark.

"Your silent moderation is once again commendable, Marshal. And thank you for your quick care in relation to my request regarding Prudence."

Nodding his head, Dillon grunted, "Yes, mam." He scurried from the porch as best a six and a half foot man feeling like a boy could move.

_GS_GS_GS_GS_

Kitty called out to Sam, as she headed for the stairs to the second floor. "Has Prudie been down yet?"

"Why, yes she has, Miss Kitty," the burley barman responded promptly, "she took out right after you and the marshal did awhile back."

"Oh geez," the redhead griped, changing direction and heading towards the bar, "did she say anything, Sam, leave a message where she was going?"

"Well she had a book with her and said she was going to the quietest place in Dodge." He leaned on the well-worn bar in thought. "Come to think of it Miss Kitty, I think she actually said 'all of Ford County.' Is everything all right?"

"It will be, and if she comes back before I find her," she pointed her finger in exclamation, "don't let her leave!"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." He watched her look left, change her mind taking a few steps right and then continuing across Front Street.

She really had no idea where the quietest place was in Dodge or the county. The first place she checked was the lobby of the Dodge House. Not that it was the quietest place, but people liked to sit, read and watch people. It was far from quiet on this day, with eight or nine salesmen boasting of their wares, looking like a drummer's convention.

Crossing the street to Moss Grimmick's, Kitty considered the stable being a quiet place to hide but then reconsidered it to be more suitable for children or even a young man to find solitude.

It came to her when she gazed at Percy Krump's business diagonally though the bustling traffic that Boot Hill had to be the quietest place around for miles. She quickly secured a buggy from Hank and headed to the cemetery.

At the top of Boot Hill, which wasn't much of a hill, on the outskirts of Dodge City, sat Prudie Churchman comfortably nestled under an old Green Ash tree reading. So intent on her book, the young woman didn't hear the buggy arrive at the un-gated graveyard.

"Prudie," Kitty puffed trying to make her way up the crudely pathed hillside, "what is the world are you doing out in the God forsaken place?"

The girl looked up at the redhead and smiled. "Reading Poe, Miss Kitty." Her large grey eyes danced. "Care to join me?"

Kitty's bawdy laugh filled the dead air of the cemetery. "No thanks honey, he's a little too dry for my taste. Besides, I didn't come out to languish the day away in Dodge City's burial grounds. Your Aunt Edsel wants to see you."

Prudie's book snapped shut. "You've got to be kidding. She made herself perfectly clear that I am not a welcome member of the community or her family."

"Well, I think she has had a change of heart and up until now, Prudie, I wasn't sure she had a heart at all. Don't just sit there gawking at me! Edsel Pry enlisted _my_ help, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna disappoint her!"

They made their way back into town just in time to see Matt loping down Front Street towards Chestnut Street.

_GS_GS_GS_GS_

The aroma of freshly baked pie floated out of Edsel Pry's windows; a scent so intoxicating that Matt Dillon momentarily forgot whose door he had knocked on. He spoke louder than he'd intended, but was hoping to cover the sound of his growling stomach.

"Miss Pry, I have very good news for you." The smile on his lips never quite made it to his eyes. "Marsh Sherwin is not dead, but is being held on polygamy charges in Summit County, Colorado. Seems one of his three known wives turned him in to authorities. None of them are Mormon, including Sherwin. All the wives are in different towns around the territory." Feeling comfortable, Dillon continued, "I got one heck of a telegram from the county seat in Breckenridge and…."

The marshal stopped upon seeing Miss Pry's eye start to twitch as she squinted at him. "Anyway… ummm… your niece and her past are…. ummm…. whatever you tell people it is."

The old woman only had time to offer an abrupt thanks, as Prudie appeared at the door. "Kitty told me you wanted to see me Aunt Edsel." She stepped inside, "So here I am."

Kitty dallied on the porch hoping to make a quick getaway with the marshal. That wish evaporated when Edsel invited the redhead in.

"Come in, Miss Russell, please." She was less amused when the old spinster dismissed Dillon, "Thank you again, Marshall Dillon, for your quick action. I am sure Kitty, I mean Miss Russell will fill you in on our discussion."

"Ladies." He graciously tipped his Stetson. "See ya later, Kitty."

All Kitty could do was smile prettily, so Prudie responded for her.

"You can count on it, Marshal."

_GS_GS_GS_GS_

"Please join me in the other room." Edsel spoke like a true chairwoman. "I have tea brewing, and pie cooling, but first there are a few things I need to address."

The younger women were prepared for the wrath of Pry, but instead were greeted with an awkward shy smile that nearly mimicked a sneer. "Please bear with me…., now Prudence, it is hard for an old woman to change. Isn't that right Kitty?"

Dumbfounded, the pokerfaced Kitty Russell could only offer a simple, "Yes, mam."

"Ladies," Edsel began speaking as if giving a political speech, "the good Marshal has conveyed information that has relieved me. I was pleased to receive it as I am certain you will as well."

She smoothed her flour free apron, repeating all the information Matt Dillon had told her, with her own somewhat verbose embellishments. When she was finished with her monologue, Edsel removed the apron, rolling the apron up in a tight ball as an accent to her final statement.

"So, this Marsh Sherwin is getting some of what he deserves, and hopefully will receive more from his three wives in Colorado!"

"Well, I'm kind of relieved that the shiny new frying pan I cracked him over the head didn't kill him. Guess I should have known better… man had a head like a rock." Prudie giggled, sardonically continuing, "Four wives, Aunt Edsel. Marsh has a family in Oklahoma, too, at least one that I know of."

"First thing tomorrow, Prudence, you'll march up to the Marshal' office, hopefully he'll be there," she shot a scrutinizing look in the redhead's direction, "and tell him about this other family."

"Now, for the other business at hand." The aged old maid continued, as she carried a delicately appointed trayed tea set to the table, "As I stated earlier, I am an old woman set in my ways….," then bustled back to the kitchen, returning with matching plates and warm pie in hand.

"Prudence," her voice was clipped, "I want you to come live here. Yes, you made mistakes and as you said… you were young and foolish. Well, you are still young and deserve another chance. As for foolish, well," Edsel's self-effacing tone was only momentary, "foolishness knows no age. Why look at Marshall Dillon."

As Edsel cut the pastry, a slack-jawed Kitty Russell stole quick glimpses around the small sitting room, admiring the frilly adornments and pictures on the walls until she heard the mention of Matt.

"That man has been sparking and sparing for nearly twenty years. Isn't that so, Kitty? I hope you don't mind me calling you Kitty, in the privacy of my home formalities can be set aside." She continued, not giving the redhead a chance to comment. "So I asked him when he was going to make you an honest woman!"

Prudie snatched her napkin quickly, so not to spit tea on her aunt's handmade lace doily runner. Kitty sat in wide-eyed mortification.

"Now you know I am not judging your integrity, Kitty. It's a fact that you run a clean law-abiding successful business and are a member of the local chamber of commerce, but…."

"Muscadine!" Prudie squealed with delight hoping her animated acknowledgement changed the subject. "Aunt Edsel, you remembered." She turned to Kitty, whose face had turned sour. "Kitty, you must taste this!" The young woman touched her old aunt's skinny mottled arm. "It is the best sweet this side of heaven."

Kitty popped a bite into her mouth and was immediately swept away by the buttery crust complementing by the sweet grape filling.

"You mustn't exaggerate, Prudence." The old woman scolded.

"No Edsel," Kitty dabbed her mouth, "Prudie isn't exaggerating. This even rivals desserts I've eaten in New Orleans!"

Edsel Pry's boney face reddened, "That's enough, young ladies. If my head gets any bigger, my Sunday bonnet won't fit."

Her initial cautious smile disturbed Kitty, who'd hardly seem the ancient woman smile, but when it gave way to a shy giggle, the two younger women joined her. Jocularity ended as Edsel's face turned serious.

"Prudence, I would be pleased if you would live here with me, but I do have rules and I hope you can abide by them. As Edsel continued her lecture, she noticed Kitty once again gazing around the small neatly decorated room, appreciating the shelves of books. She stopped her liturgy and addressed Kitty.

"Kitty, I think this is your first time here." Kitty stifled a cynical comment as the old woman continued. "Please feel free to look around. I enjoy reading and it is one thing I know Prudence does as well." st bookshelf, Kitty eyed the assortment of reading material, a number of which wore a plain brown paper jackets. As her appraisal continued, she noted many of them had hand scripted titles on their spines. She assumed that the simple covering was to save wear and tear on the book covers. When Kitty's tapered finger came to rest on the hand written title Granville de Vigne, her peripheral vision caught sight on a photo amongst a cluster of photos just beyond the first ornately carved wooden shelf. It initially looked like a coven. Though her finger still rested on the book's spine, a closer inspection of the picture proved to be a group of angry old women proudly standing behind a sign that read "Temperance Crusaders!"

It escaped her lips before she had a chance to restrain her reaction.

"Oh Hell!"

The guttural groan was loud enough for Prudence to hear, but Edsel seemed too busy pouring tea to react to the Russell woman's exclamation, or chose not to. Prudie turned in her chair to see what caused the reaction from Kitty, who now stood dumbfounded with one hand over her mouth and the other still planted on Granville de Vigne.

Fortunately for Kitty, the first thing that caught the young woman's eye was a much smaller picture with three women in the photograph. Prudie immediately recognized her aunt standing next to a famous suffragette, Annie Diggs.

"Oh my goodness, Aunt Edsel," the young woman exclaimed in amazement, "is Annie Diggs with you?"

Edsel looked up, squinting her dark beady eyes at the wall and took in Kitty's unmoving position.

"Why Prudence, I am surprised you know who that is. We were younger then and Annie had just given a resounding speech in Wichita." Without batting an eye, the old woman remarked to Kitty and then continued on with her niece.

"Kitty, if you haven't already read that, please feel free to borrow it. I found it curiously delicious. The third woman in the picture, Prudence, is Susanna Salter. Can you believe she was actually voted mayor of Argonia, Kansas?"

"Great Aunt Edsel taught me how to read." Prudie said proudly, "She taught my mama, too!"

Edsel's look of gratification did not go unnoticed to the youngest of the three women.

"Thank you Miss Pry," Kitty offered after dabbing the corners of her mouth, "your collection looks quite intriguing."

As Kitty slid the book into the crook of her arm, she looked closer at the picture with the trio of women. "Doubt would certainly be a word I'd not use…until now."

Prudie sensed that the redhead had experienced enough of her aunt for one day, quickly chirping, "Can I walk you back to the Long Branch, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty near cracked another _Hell no_, but smiled calmly. "Oh no Prudie, you and your aunt have much catching up to do and I have a business to run. Thank you for your hospitality… Miss Pry… ummm… Edsel.

The elder woman stood, crossing to escort her guest to the door. Her speech was quiet and clipped. "Please forgive me Kitty, but I am a hypocrite. I wish you to know that my future intentions are not to insult you, but I do have a reputation I need to uphold. _A time to every purpose under the heaven,_ as it were."

Sapphire eyes twinkling, Kitty responded, "_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak_. I'm familiar with the scripture. _A time to keep, and a time to cast away._ All is safe with me, Miss Pry and I'd never call you a hypocrite but more of a brilliant bluffer."

Edsel covered her mouth in shock as she tittered at Kitty's reference. "Thank you, for doing me such a kindness in bringing Prudence to me. Enjoy the book, Miss Russell."

Upon hearing the door close, Prudie chimed. "Hypocrite? Really Aunt Edsel, you are only doing what you have to do to survive in a man's world. Just like Kitty Russell, actually."

"Harumph." Miss Pry expressed quick dismissal, "I am hardly like the Russell woman, though I do admire her strength in conviction and ability to make everyone feel comfortable in her presence."

"Mama always said you were strong willed. I'm proud of you, Aunt Edsel, and I'm certain Mama would be as well."

"One mustn't get too prideful, Prudence." Miss Pry pursed her lips before sermonizing, "_Pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall._"

"Ahhhh!" Prudence countered in her best preacher voice. "_But we will not boast beyond our limits, but boast only with regard to the area of influence God assigned to us, a measure to reach even unto you."_ The young woman fashioned a child-like smile. "Or something like that."

"Corinthians." Both women intoned in unison.

"Well, Miss Churchman," the old woman began in a preachy pitch, "Let me just say that without a doubt, quoting scripture is the last thing I expected to come from Kitty Russell or you." Embarrassed, Edsel smiled as she gazed at the ornate Oriental rug beneath Prudie's feet. "I'm proud of you, child."

"Thank you Aunt Edsel….for everything." Prudie sensed her aunt's discomfort and quickly changed the subject. "So, what is so interesting about that book, Granville de Vigne? I mean, why do you think Miss Kitty would like it?"

"I have no idea whether she will enjoy it." The old woman proclaimed, "But the original title, which is printed inside the book will most likely peak her interest." A wicked grin grew on Edsel Pry's face that concerned her niece.

Prudie reluctantly requested, "Ummm, Aunt Edsel, what **is** the original title of that book?" She the then braced herself for the answer.

Edsel Pry hummed methodically before whispering to the young woman. "The original title, Held in Bondage, was considered too scandalous to be published in the United States under that name. "

Prudence grinned broadly as she scrutinized the reading material around her. "I know I need to find a respectable job… somethin' other than bucking the tiger, but I can see I have a lot of reading to catch up on. The only books I've traveled with are Poe and MacDonald, which have been read more times than I can count. All of this," she gestured to the shelving, "should keep me from cuttin' didoes, Aunt Edsel."

The dowager of Dodge pulled her chin to her to neck, face momentarily distorted in aversion, "Yes, yes young lady and I know that you are your mother's child….headstrong"

"That can't be a bad thing, Aunt Edsel, being headstrong must be a particular trait of the women in our family.

The corners of Edsel's mouth barely curved. "When visiting the Russell woman, please refrain from using the saloon's front entrance."

Fini


End file.
